


Only The Strong Survive

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Forgotten things from the past come to test and really only the strong will survive...





	1. Chapter 1

In a country far away from their native England, two men found themselves sitting opposite someone they once called a friend; someone who used to be a brother.

 

He sent them an owl when they least expected it. Five years had passed since their friend last saw them. The war affected all of them, but he was the one it had been broken to pieces when it all came to an end. Despite his protests, his friends knew that it had been five years since the woman he loved found herself in the arms of Ron Weasley, leaving him out in the cold. He denied it all, saying she had little to do with his decision to leave. That the scars he found himself having to live with were far more important than she had ever been. He fooled no one, but his friends accepted his reasons for what they were and let him go. 

Now that five years had passed, he was ready to come back. He told his friends he had hid long enough, but the truth was the he was ready to reclaim what was his. 

Hermione Granger.

\--------------

Blaise Zabini was thrilled, he had a potential client coming to his offices that day and his best friend had returned from a long hiatus. After some debating, he decided to come and work at MalZab Enterprises, for a change of scenery.

As he strolled through the corridors on his way to his office, he couldn't help but smirk at his extravagant surroundings. Going into business with Malfoy was genius, in the last five years the pair worked hard to create and build what was now their growing empire.

MalZab worked within the Healthcare industry. They worked with Healers and Potion Masters alike, working to find cures with both magical and Muggle diseases. The company was an international success and new divisions kept breaking off. The hub of the company was running well with only a small amount of management required. This had allowed both directors time to do new things.

Draco decided to take a six-month sabbatical to welcome his first child, a daughter by the name of Ariana, into the world. Draco and his wife, Astoria, had been trying for a baby for the last three years. Twice, Astoria miscarried; both times the baby was a boy. Their daughter was precious and Draco had something that was more important than work. Blaise was over the moon for the couple.

During Draco’s absence, he chose to develop some of the new divisions. One of which, he was hoping to close off that day thanks to his friend Theo, who mentioned that Hermione Granger was looking to quit the ministry and start out on her own. He managed to swoop in and set up a meeting with her before the tabloids had gotten hold of the story.

Hermione Granger and her tragic on again off again relationship with Ronald Weasley, fed the gossip columns for five years. Whilst everyone else settled down and started getting married and having babies. They were famous for their explosive fights and public break ups. It was one aspect of Hermione Granger that Blaise just couldn’t understand. Not that he cared to, as pretty as she was, he was only interested in her mind.

\--------

It was the first time in a long time that Hermione Granger felt excited for something. As she stepped over a pile of clothes in her bedroom to rummage in another pile, she couldn't help but ignore the mess she had left behind her. Since the war, Hermione Granger had changed, but life hadn't changed with her.

Straight from school she found herself ensconced in the Ministry, working in the Department for Muggle Relations. In five years, the job never challenged her. The reason she stuck at it to begin with, was that after a year of being on the run, she was just happy to have some stability in her life. On top of that, she had found a steady relationship with Ron, life was nice for a while. Then, she found herself at a dead end. It was only in the last six months, however, that she began to admit that to herself. She realised she picked fights with Ron just to try and give them some spark. They became complacent; broken up and gotten back together so many times, it was a joke. It felt like the last five years were a blur of events. She felt like she slept through it all and had finally woken up. It happened when Harry and Ginny finally had their first baby. When Hermione had held James for the first time, it was as if something awoke inside her. Strangely enough, it wasn't her biological clock, but it made her acknowledge that she and Ron were wasting each other’s time. He couldn’t see what she did. In the end, it caused a fight to end all fights. She found him drunk at her house on numerous occasions. One time, she was stupid enough to let him to stay the night. She regretted it the following morning, when she had to tell him that the previous night didn't change things.

She had then gone out to dinner with Theodore Nott, someone she now classed as a friend. Ron found out and thought it was a date. Since then, he trashed talked about her to anyone who would listen. That, coupled with a few dates she had been on. The press had a field day.

Thanks to Theo though, it finally looked like her dreams to escape her mundane existence at the Ministry, were about to be realised. That, was if she could find the damn shoes she wanted to wear. Hermione Granger was no longer a neat or tidy person and her flat looked like it had been raided by snatchers. Maybe if that day went well, she would tidy up. She chuckled to herself, as she spotted a heel poking out from under her bed. Then again, maybe she'd leave it messy.

\----------

Charlie Weasley followed the pretty blonde along the corridor to Blaise's office.Despite the view the petite witch was offering in front of him, he couldn't help but be distracted by the audacious surroundings. There was gold everywhere, statues, marbles, picture frames, and paintings. If he hadn't of known better, he would have thought he was walking through Gringotts.

His musings were interrupted by Blaise's assistant. "You can go on through, Mr Weasley. Mr Zabini will see you now." She flashed him a dazzling smile. Charlie admitted that if he was any other man, he would have been floored by it. However, he was interested in someone else, and she had little effect on him. He thanked the woman and strolled in.

He found Blaise at this desk, his head buried in a pile paper work. Blaise failed to notice him until he spoke.

"So if you and Gringotts had a competition for who has the most gold, I'd be torn on who to place my bets on!” He smirked at his best friend, who raised his head with a grin.   
He stood to greet him. "Perils of working a Malfoy, they are well known for being over the top. Gold I can live with, peacocks strutting through the halls I can't. I think I compromised magnificently!"

Charlie laughed and held out his hand. "It's great to see you again, brother." Blaise pulled him in for a hug and manly backslapping ensued. 

They pulled apart and Blaise admonished him. "Five years has been too long, Charlie." He gestured to the seat and Charlie sat down.

"I know, but you are well aware why I had to leave."

"I know. Let’s not drag it all back up. I'm glad your back. I'm in dire need of a wingman, now that Draco is playing the 'Daddy' card."

"Happy to be of service,” Charlie guffawed.“Just tell me more about co-workers you have for me."

"Well, one is scheduled to be here any minute. Contracts need to be finalised and then, hopefully, we can push forward with our latest venture. The other person I have yet to confirm. Draco met with a candidate, but as of yet, I don't know who it is. I'm meeting with Draco later."

"I feel like you're holding out on me, Blaise. Who are you meeting with after me?"

Before Blaise could answer, the intercom buzzed and a voice that Charlie recognised as belonging to the blonde assistant from earlier, crackled through.

"Miss Granger is here to see you, Mr Zabini."

"Tell her I'll be out shortly, please, Miss Wilkins, ” Blaise replied shooting a nervous look at Charlie.

"Now I know why you wouldn't tell me!” Charlie exploded, as soon as Blaise was finished on the intercom. “You know she played a part in why I left. Now you want me to work with her? What the fuck, Blaise?"

"Look, if you're living back here you are going to have to sort things out with her."

"Oh, I intend to sort things out, but I wasn't expecting to have deal with her every day. Christ, Zabini, you're a bastard."

Blaise smirked knowing now that it would be okay. "Look, Weasley, get out of my office. I need to get you two partners. I'll see you tomorrow morning, for Day one of your new future."

"Fine.” Charlie stood and shook Blaise's outstretched hand. “Mind if I use your Floo? Think it’s time I went home and told the family, you know?"

"No problem, and hey,” Blaise paused, Charlie turned to face him. “Thanks for doing this."

"No, Blaise, thank you." With that, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and with a shout, he disappeared.

Blaise went back to the intercom. "Send Miss Granger through, please." It was time to meet the bookworm again. A moment later, with a slight knock to his door, Hermione walked through. She wore a short skirt and had legs that never seemed to end. Blaise was rendered speechless. This wasn't the Hermione Granger he remembered. Now, he felt that this would be an interesting venture. "Have a seat, Miss Granger."

\------------

Draco Malfoy couldn't remember ever being this tired. Even in the war years, when he had barely slept, he hadn't felt as exhausted as he did now.

He only had himself to blame, he had wanted this and he knew, deep down, his daughter was a blessing. He just wished she would let him sleep. Astoria had finally gotten Ariana to sleep, and went off to take a nap herself. Draco wanted to join her, but was stuck waiting for Zabini to show his face, so they could discuss the new scheme and about filling the final place on the team. 

Draco was just beginning to doze off, when the fire in his office blazed a vivid green and out strode his business partner.

"Sorry, Draco, am I keeping you up?" Blaise smirked. He took the seat opposite his blond counterpart.

"When you have a two month old that attempts to scream your manor down, you can have an opinion, Zabini."

"Just as well, you have taken the time off then, huh? Everything okay, though?"

Draco smiled . "Everything is fine. I wouldn't have it any other way, but don't tell Astoria I said that. I have to moan about something."

Blaise chucked. "Good stuff, well, Daphne is loving her new role as Auntie, that’s for sure."

"That's a point. When are you going to make an honest woman out of my dear sister-in-law, Blaise?" He smirked at his friend’s horrified expression.

"Why, has she said something? We've only been dating for seven months. Christ I'm not even adjusted to being in a relationship yet..." Blaise trailed off, when he realised Draco was smothering his laughter.

"You're an arsehole, Malfoy."

"Let’s get down to business, shall we, Zabini?” Draco asked.“Outline the plan for me again, I think Adrian would be perfect for this last place."

They descended into business talk. An hour later, the team and business plan were finalised. Tomorrow, Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger and Adrian Pucey would become MalZab's first Unspeakables; working on Animal magic, in relation to healing processes and potions. Looking into gene mutation and assessing how it could be mutated, or adopted for future healing practices.

"We might make history with this, Blaise," Draco said, raising his glass in a salute.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger hardly slept the night before. She was starting her new job, which caused her both to be excited and nervous. She kicked herself for not asking Blaise who her two colleagues were. 

"Oh well.” She spoke aloud, trying to calm herself. “Here goes nothing." She stepped into the fire and within seconds found herself in the large reception of MalZab Enterprises. It was a stunning building both inside and out. It was situated in Muggle London and the dress code was Muggle attire, due to the fact that the company dealt with both Muggle and wizarding worlds.

Hermione felt at home there, and had fallen in love with the building. Compared to the Ministry, it felt like a much better fit for her.. She made her way to the new office, all the while tugging at her skirt. Her choice in clothing was no longer as modest as it once was; over the years her interest in fashion had grown, her appearance was to make herself happy, no one else. 

She also become an expert at casting glamour spells over the years. In the final battle, she acquired a nasty scar on her forehead, which most of the time her hair covered up. On the days where she wore it up, she would cast a glamour to hide the red mark that marred her otherwise smooth complexion. Ron hadn't liked it either, which meant she had cast glamour spells frequently. She wasn't ashamed of how it looked, she just felt that there was no need to be reminded of the war by it. There was one other scar, from her foray into battle at the Ministry in her fifth year, that one she hid at all times. No one, who had ever seen her naked, had seen that scar and that was how she intended it to stay.

She realised that she was rounding the final corner to the new office, a deep breath in and out calmed her.. Her hand reached for the handle, pushed open the door and then she froze in mid-step.

He was back. 

\------------

Charlie was getting to know Adrian Pucey, when they were interrupted by the door opening. His eyes fell onto a horrified looking Hermione. He knew their past was littered with issues, but he was hurt to see that she was that upset to see him. Surely, it should be the other way around; he should be upset to see her. After all, she had ruined his life. With the skills of a mastermind, she trampled on his heart. He realised no one spoke and he glanced across at Adrian, who stared at Hermione. He glanced back at Hermione and she stared at Adrian, although her eyes kept flicking back to him as well. 

Before anyone could say anything, Zabini appeared behind Hermione. "Great, you’re all here. Well, let’s get straight down to things. I'll explain how this is going to work!" He rubbed his hands together. Charlie noted, as he did so, he was edging Hermione into the room.

"Okay, so you all know each other, or at least have met now." He smiled at Charlie and Adrian. "Now, you’re all bringing something different to the team and have different requirements. Hermione here is our potions specialist; Adrian our geneology expert and Charlie is our animal specialist. This room here, is shared office space for when you all need to do desk work or meet together. Otherwise, that door there to your left,:” he pointed just past Hermione. “is Adrian's lab, the door in the middle there is Hermione's potions room, he gestured past Charlie, and the door behind Adrian leads to an outdoor garden, which can house any animals Charlie may need to study."

Blaise beamed a smile towardCharlie, he was very proud of what he was offering. He watched Blaise study Hermione, who was quiet. "You okay, Hermione? Looks like you've seen a ghost," Blaise chuckled.

The red head watched, as she appeared to find her voice. "No, no. I'm fine, this all sounds wonderful, mind if I go explore?" Before anyone could object, she had shuffled past him and disappeared through the door without looking at any of them.

"Well, I'll let you all get on. Explore, get to know each other and all that.” Blaise grinned and turned to face Charlie. “Catch you later for a beer?"

Charlie nodded and found himself alone, both Blaise and Adrian disappeared through doors. He wasn't sure what was going on with Hermione, but he was determined to find out.

\-----------------

Hermione was hyperventilating, she couldn't think straight. Memories that she didn't recognise, were flooding through her mind, as if she had been Obliviated and the memories were now coming back, having been triggered by something.. She couldn't understand it, but just the sight of him had made her ache, her heart and her body and now her mind. Questions she couldn't understand were popping up. How had she lived without him for so long? Was he reason her life felt incomplete? Why she and Ron had never worked.

She fell to her knees, her mind overworking, she couldn't handle it. Something happened to her, to make her forget him and yet she knew she hadn'tfully , there were obvious traces all around that she could see now. She pushed herself off the floor and gripped the desk, her knuckles turned white with strain. 

She fought to control her breathing and just as she felt calm enough to take in her surroundings, she heard the door creak open. Sheer panic set in.She couldn't face him, not now, not yet, maybe not ever. She knew she was drawn to him, she could feel it, but she also felt a sense of repulsion to be near him. She looked around for a place to hide and found nothing. She steeled herself as the person revealed themselves.

\------------

He pondered the meaning of her horrified expression and the weird mix of emotions that had played out across her face. Something wasn't right, she didn't look like the girl he had loved, she didn't look like she even knew who he was for a moment. She didn't look like the girl who had chosen Ron over him in front of everyone. She had looked lost. He had to speak with her.

\-------------

"Charlie," he heard her gasp. "Hi, Hermione, it’s been a long time." He walked into the room admiring the racks and shelves stocked full with ingredients. No one could deny that Malfoy and Zabini weren't interested.

"Are you okay?" He looked back toward her and she appeared to be releasing her breath, as if she'd been holding it in.

"I'm fine," she assured him. She motioned to the stool behind him as she seated herself down on one. "Take a seat."

"So where have you been, Charlie?" she asked, as he had sat down.

"Well, after the war, after the death of... well you know who, I had to get away. I had a lot of anger, especially towards you." He held up his hand as she was about to interrupt. "I know you did the right thing now, but back then all I could do was hate you for making him choose and for leaving me alone for those last few miserable months. He died and I never got to tell him that I didn't hate him, that I loved him, despite him not choosing me."

"Remus had a family, Charlie, and the pair of you were in danger of jeopardising that," Hermione spoke softly.

"I know that now, but back then I couldn't stay around whilst you played happy families with Ron when I blamed you for the loss of the man I loved."

"Well, if you had stayed around, you would have realised that I never played happy families with Ron."

"So I hear."

She smiled wryly at him. "Looks like neither of us got what we wanted, huh?"

Before Charlie could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Hermione called. Charlie couldn't help but hear the wariness in her tone.

The door creaked open and Adrian appeared. Charlie glanced at Hermione and realised she had that frozen look on her face again.

"Look, I'll leave you to it, Hermione. It was good to catch up and put the past behind us. I'll catch you later." He had a mind to ask Blaise later what was going on with those two. He hurried out of the potions lab before either could protest.

\-------------

Adrian found himself alone with her, at last, after nearly six years and she was staring at him in what could only be described as horror. He moved into the room, so he could see her better. He had to admit she looked good. It was overwhelming to be that close to her again. The last time they were alone, it was different. Before he could get lost in the memory, her words broke through the silence.

"What do you want?"

"I want many things, Hermione, most of all I want answers."

"Answers to what?"

"Really?" He moved closer to her. "You really need to ask that?"

"I'm sorry, Adrian. I don't know what is happening here."

He looked at her for a moment, studied her confused face.

"Tell me, Hermione, what do you remember about me?"

"It comes and goes,” she breathed out. “I have images of you and me together, but I can’t recollect where or when these things happened. Until today, I didn't think of you at all. It’s like anything that reminded me of you. I instantly thought of something else. Almost like a Muggle repelling charm."

Now she had started speaking it was as if she couldn't stop. He was trying to understand what she was telling him, and yet, he wanted nothing more than to pull her close to him and comfort her,

"... but despite all that, I can't help but not want to be near you."

Adrian realised he had missed something important here. "Sorry, what?"

"I'm drawn to you Adrian, I guess it’s because of these things I can't remember properly, but there is a part of me that is screaming to get away from you. That it’s not right."

"Hermione, we were together, we were going to get married after the war."

"No, no. She was shaking her head, I don't believe you, if that’s the case where have you been? Why would you have left me?"

"Hermione, we were at war, you went on that blasted Horcrux hunt with Potter and Weasley. Nothing I said would change your mind. You were away for nearly a year and I waited for you to return to me. I heard you had returned to Hogwarts and I hunted everywhere for you, getting involved in fighting my own friends. By that point, I had told them about us; put you in more danger with my own ignorance. After months of waiting to see you, the next time I clapped my hungry eyes on you, you were kissing Weasley as if your life depended on it. It killed me, Hermione, a little while later I caught you staring at me, but you just looked through me as if I didn't exist."

I...I don't remember you, Adrian. Apart from glimpses into these memories and this overwhelming feeling that I know you, I don't remember."

"Tell me, Hermione, your scar, does it still have the rune tattoos on it?"

"How do you know about those?" Her voice was sharp, spooked even.

"I put them there, Hermione, those were our binding marks. I tattooed them on myself and then you used magic to bind us. I have the same marks as you."

"This can't be true; no one has seen my tattoos."

"What, not even Ron?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, I glamour myself. No one but me has seen those"

"Except me, Hermione," Adrian replied softly. He began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What... what are you doing?" Hermione stammered. She was flustered and he knew she wasn't unaffected by him.

"Proving to you that I'm not lying to you." He pushed his open shirt across his shoulders. There across his left pec sat three tattooed runes, which mirrored the ones that Hermione had over the scar on her stomach.

She gasped and moved toward him. Her hand lifted, as if to touch him. Before she did, however, he watched something he didn't recognise flutter across her face.

"I need you to leave now, Adrian."

"Hermione...."

"Now, Adrian, just leave."

He watched her and saw her begin to fluster. "Okay, Okay. I'll go, but we need to sort this out.

"No we don't. I don't need anything from you, Adrian, except for you to leave."

He turned to leave, buttoning up his shirt. "This isn't over, Hermione, I will find out what happened to you."

\-------------


	3. Chapter 3

Blaise Zabini was sat in a Muggle bar, with his good friend Theodore Nott. He had just found out some less than appealing information.

"Good God, Theo. I had no idea Granger was the woman the Pucey was so helplessly lost to. You know, I had left school and the country by that point. I can't believe Malfoy never told me. He knew I had already taken Granger on."

"Well, why would Malfoy tell you? Adrian wants to win her back. Draco and I went to visit him, that’s when I told Draco about Granger and then the plan just fell together from there."

"Yes, but I don't want my business plan to fail due to a fucked up relationship. Malfoy would have known that I would never go for it if I had known about their history."

"Well, no one’s quit yet have they?" Theo smirked.

"No, but I had Charlie questioning me about some weird tension between the two of them, at least now that explains it." Blaise sighed before lifting his glass and downing his drink. "Well, I guess I’ll just have to see how it goes. Another drink?"

"No thanks, I’m meeting someone, actually."

"A guy?" Blaise asked. When Theo didn't answer Blaise looked up. "Anyone I know?" He watched as a blush crept into Theo's cheeks. "Come on, Nott, spill the beans."

"No, not yet, Zabini. This is serious. This guy, I met him about three months ago on holiday, he didn't live here, but now he does."

"To be with you?" Blaise was shocked. Theo had never been the settling down type. Ever since his marriage to Pansy Parkinson broke down and he had admitted he was gay, he had been a one night only kind of guy.

"Well…” Theo smirked. “…amongst other reasons, but yes, it's serious. So for now, I’m keeping it to myself."

Astounded, Blaise realised he needed to say something. "I'm pleased for you, man, congratulations."

Theo smirked. "Stop being a pansy, Zabini. Go home and get laid, I intend to!" With a slap on the back, Theo walked away laughing. Blaise decided to take his advice and headed home to Daphne.

\-------------

A couple of hours later Theo collapsed panting on the bed, his lover fell beside him. 

"That was worth returning to England for," he laughed breathlessly.

Theo joined in. "Oi, Weasley." He prodded him in the side whilst he spoke. "Without me, you wouldn't have had a job to come to."

"True, but you do remember that Blaise is my best mate right? I could have pulled some strings."

"Yes, you could have." Theo smirked. "But I much prefer the grateful Weasley in my bed than the one who does everything by himself."

Charlie chuckled. "I'm very grateful, Mr Nott, shall I show you?"

Soon the pair were lost to kisses, moans and grunts and once again the niggling feeling that had been bugging Charlie all day was forgotten once again.

\-------------

Hermione sat in bed, surrounded by darkness. She glanced at the clock, it read 2.12am, sleep wouldn't come. She kept replaying the day’s meeting in her head. What he had told her felt familiar, and yet she couldn't grasp hold of the memories that mocked her.

She wished her friends lived closer. Harry and Ginny had moved to Scotland soon after the war and Luna was living in Switzerland with Ralph her husband. She knew they were only a floo call away, but she was unsure if they would be able to help her. The way Adrian had spoke, sounded as if they had kept whatever they had to themselves. He being a Slytherin, her a Gryffindor and the impending war, were probably more than enough reasons. Knowing what life had been like then, she wouldn't have put it in jeopardy by telling anyone, so what would she ask her friends.

She decided to get up. If she wasn't going to sleep, she could at least tidy her apartment. An hour later, she stood in front of the mirror, her room she was now spotless. Burnt into her mind, however, was the image of Adrian's chest etched with the same rune tattoos she had. Could it be true? She pulled her top off over her head and whispered the spell to release the glamour.

Her runes appeared. She realised she couldn't remember what the runes stood for, or meant. 

Hurrying into the living room, the moonlight catching her naked skin. In the light of the moon, she found the book she was looking for. Pulling it from the bookcase, she carried it back to her room and began to flick through the pages until she spotted the first rune. She looked into the meaning, the first meant forever. A few minutes later, she had her answer. The runes translated into, 'Forever I Am Yours.'

Hermione hadn't felt that confused in years. She looked in the mirror and moved her fingers to trace the runes, as soon as she touched them she felt a shot of magic burst through her. The shock of magic threw her backwards and she knocked herself out against the headboard. 

Across town, someone else felt the shock shoot through his body. The binding magic had been re-awoken. He had to see her.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian sat bolt upright, he had felt electricity shoot through him. It could only mean one thing, she had awoken their bond. He pushed back his bed covers and pulled on the closest clothes he had at hand, a pair of sweats and a scruffy T-shirt. He needed to see her, his blood felt like it was on fire, hot and coursing through him, feeding the need to be with her.

He glanced down at the bonding runes and he saw the golden sheen they gave off, it pulsed and he knew the magic was urging him to consummate the bond. The bond they had pledged all those years ago. He remembered it as if it was yesterday.

\----------

Hermione lied in Adrian's arms on the sofa in the Room of Requirement. They were spending what they were sure would be their last evening together. The summer was just around the corner and Hermione had pledged her support to Harry on the hunt for the Horcruxes. Adrian had given up trying to persuade her otherwise a long time ago. He knew she had to do it.

They had sat in a comfortable silence for a while when Hermione whispered something.

"I'm scared, Adrian."

"Me too, baby. I'm scared I'll lose you forever in this war. I know you have to do this, but I don't have to like it."

At that, she shuffled to face him and kiss his lips with her luscious soft ones. "Adrian Pucey, I am in love with you. That won't change. I want a future with you, a home, I want to have your children, a life with you. These last two years have been all I could have wanted and more."

They had moved. They sat up and Hermione was almost in his lap. Her small hands in his larger ones. 

"Hermione, I want you to be my wife." He hadn't meant to say it, but he couldn't help himself. He meant it, it had been what he wanted for a while and now she was leaving he had to tell her.

"I want that too, Adrian." He found her eyes with his then and he could have cried with joy, her earnest face staring at his.

"I don't even have a ring." He chuckled. Pulling her to him, she was now seated on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck and her lips inches from his.

"I don't care,” she breathed. “I have a better idea." She kissed him.

Between kisse,s he asked her , "And what pray tell is that, my love?" 

"I want to bind myself to you and you to me. Let’s make a promise bond." 

Overcome with emotion, he kissed her until that wasn't enough, soon they were on the floor, clothes strewn across the sofa and he was making love to her as if their lives depended on it. 

Before either one of them could climax, he showed great restraint, and pulled out from her welcoming body and moved to where his wand laid. He took it back to her and with a swift look she nodded her permission, knowing what he was thinking.

He picked her up, carried her to a well stocked bookcase, she grabbed the book she wanted and he moved them to the bed. 

Lying her down, her hair had feathered against the pillows and he knew he was lost to her forever. He had positioned himself to enter her, sinking into her. Once in, he stilled and took his wand and pointed it towards her side where her scar started. He to whispered a spell and the first of three tattooed runes appeared etched into her skin. 

He had never seen something so erotic. She was writhing underneath him; it was a challenge not to lose himself in her. He finished the three on her and he whispered his next question. 

"Where do you want them?"

She pointed to his chest and he knew just where to put his runes. A few moments later, his part was complete. 

He rolled them over, Hermione was riding him and was able to do her part. 

Wandless, his witch began to chant, her eyes darting between the book she read from and the place her hand sat over Adrian's runes. 

She completed his and then she placed her hand over her own. Chanting the same words, soon she came to an end and both sets of runes glowed gold. Electricity shot through them both and Adrian flipped them over so he was once again on top.

As the runes pulsed through them with the added binding magic, they climaxed together and completed the binding. 

\-------

What they had not realised, at the time, was that sex magic had strengthened the bond. They were tied together as each other’s sexual partner for life. Adrian found this out later in the years, when he had tried to move on. He found that he wasn't fulfilled during sex. He could come, but found no pleasure from it. After years of this feeling, he did some research and learned the truth. 

He knew now that the reason the runes were pulsing gold was because the binding magic was waking up. It meant that Hermione was thinking about him, wanted him even and the only reason they would do that was the fact that they were both thinking it. 

That’s why it had never worked before when he had thought about it. She hadn't even remembered him, the magic could have laid dormant forever.

He had to see her, now. Otherwise, he would soon not be able to think about anything else. 

He Apparated to the office, hoping he might find an address that would take her to him.

\----------

Hermione woke up. For a moment, she couldn't remember what had happened. The pulsing in her body soon reminded her. She glanced down towards her stomach and saw the glowing gold of the runes. Even without reading the remainder of the book, she knew what it meant. Adrian had been telling the truth, but something else was amiss. Why was this happening, this wasn't a normal reaction to a magical binding. 

They had obviously included something else in the binding that she wasn't aware of. Hermione picked up a cushion in rage and threw it at the mirror. If only she could remember.

She felt the air shudder, her wards were trying to be breached. Someone was here and like a second sense, she knew who it was going to be. With a flick of her wand, she released the wards and allowed the intruder access. She jumped from the bed pulling her top back over her and headed towards the lounge.

Adrian stood in the middle of her living room; she noted he looked slightly disheveled. 

"What can I do for you, Pucey?"

He turned to look at her. "Little bit trusting on the wards front aren't you Hermione? I could have been anyone."

"I knew it was you."

He looked at her strangely, "How?"

"I... I just did." Now she looked confused.

"Show me your runes, Hermione."

"No.” She moved to be closer to him. “What do you want, Adrian?"

"Hermione, show me your runes." His voice was husky with something and she realised how close she was standing to him. She didn't understand when or how she had gotten so close without noticing.

"I said No." 

"The runes hold the answers, Hermione. Let them take over. I think it might make things clear." She could feel his breath flutter over her face. 

She could smell his aftershave it was divine. The smell reminded her of something she used to know and she wanted to touch him, hold him, as soon as those thoughts passed through her mind, they were shut down. It was as if someone was in there cutting off things she wasn't supposed to see. 

"What is it, Hermione? What did you remember?” Adrian's hand was on her arm he pulled her closer to him, she sunk into his embrace, it was like she was home. But it was a home she didn't know, didn't understand and one she didn't want. 

"Nothing, get off me, Pucey. This is inappropriate.” She pulled away from him, stumbling in her haste to move away from him.

"Hermione, these runes were created with sex magic. You're body is calling to mine, it won't stop until we seal the bond. They have been deprived for too long." He stalked towards her and she was backing up until she realised as her back hit the wall that she had nowhere to go. 

He pushed himself against her and her body pulsed in time with his. "Tell me you can’t feel that,” he whispered into her ear. She felt it, her body was screaming at her to let him ravish her. Whilst her body argued with her mind, she didn't realise that his lips were moving towards hers until it was too late. 

Before she could protest, her lips were locked to his. Her eyes fluttered closed and fireworks went off inside her, she wanted him. As his hands bunched her top up and his skin touched hers she started to see flashes of memories. Adrian kissing her at Hogwarts, Adrian holding her hand, the pair of them sharing a bath in the Prefects bathroom, covered in bubbles. She broke the kiss to gasp and his mouth and teeth started to nuzzle at her neck. 

“It's okay, baby. I love you, I'm here,” he whispered to her and without any warning her mind shut down.

\------------

One moment he was reveling in the glow of kissing the love of his life again and the next he was faltering under her limp form. He knew she had started to remember things. With every moment, she became more and more responsive. Her hands started to hold him tight and then all of a sudden she had gone limp in his arms and he realised her body had shut down.

Adrian was sure there was something more sinister at work here than just memory loss. It was as if every time she remembered something, something else would happen to turn her off again.

He lifted her into his arms and padded into the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he watched her sleep. He was unsure as to what to do. Should he stay and wait for her to wake up and risk freaking her out and pushing her away further, or even making her ill. Or did he leave her to wake by herself and hope that she remembered tonight and all that had been said. He knew the binding would continue to bother them both until they sealed the bond. What he wasn't sure about, however, was what would happen if they continued to ignore it.

He knew what he had to do it was time to hit the library again, possibly Malfoy's. It was after all, the most extensive library after Hogwarts. He looked at Hermione's clock, it read five in the morning. Could he call now? Sod it, it was important. With a quick kiss to her forehead and a wistful glance he Apparated away to Malfoy Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie Weasley sat in the office, it was seven in the morning. Way too early he knew that, but he just hadn't been able to sleep. Ever since yesterday, he had a feeling he had been forgetting something and that something was important, he was sure of it. He had drifted into a fitful sleep after Theo dozed off. After waking for about the eleventh time, he gave up and decided to start work early, it hadn't helped. He was about as much use here as he was at home in bed tossing and turning.

Standing up and stretching the red head decided he would have a nose around the other pairs offices. He was intrigued in some of the ingredients he had seen in Hermione's lab yesterday. He decided to start with Pucey's office. He opened the door and he could have sworn he had just stepped into a Healers office. There were charts and posters of body parts everywhere. Having spent a lot of time in Healers offices over the years for numerous burns and injuries, he had no trouble identifying various diagrams. He glanced at Adrian's desk and saw a photo frame. 

Must be Adrian's girlfriend he muttered aloud. Interested he headed over and what he saw surprised him. It was a picture of Adrian and a woman, but that woman was Hermione and he reckoned it was taken at Hogwarts years ago. He noted they looked happy. Nothing like they had looked like yesterday. 

Hermione looked young, happy, and carefree. She looked like she had when she told Remus to make a decision. Stonily, he turned away. He hated her, he knew it was irrational, he had moved on. Theo was the man he had been waiting for, for all these years. Single, unattached, attractive and Charlie knew he loved him even if it was too early to say such things. He had to leave the past behind him. 

As he headed towards the door, the feeling he had been suffering from hit him tenfold. What was it that he couldn't remember? He now had a feeling it was linked to Hermione, every time he came into some form of contact with her, the uneasy feeling strengthened tenfold in him.

He shut Adrian's door behind him just as the main office door swung open and revealed a dishevelled looking Pucey. 

"Morning, Pucey,” Charlie spoke up. “You look like you've had a rough one."

"Hmmm… you wouldn't believe it," Adrian replied, distractedly. 

"Anything I can help with?" Charlie felt sorry for him. He did look tired.

"Only if you're any good at memory charms or more memory retrieval charms."

A wave of nausea hit Charlie, he remembered.

\-------------

Hermione awoke as the sunlight streamed in through her open blinds. For a moment, she lay blinking, wondering why she wasn't in the bed only on top of the covers. Then the previous night flooded back to her. 

"Oh, God," she murmured. She remembered kissing Adrian, how much she wanted him, she also vaguely remembered the things she had remembered last night as they kissed. She racked her brains to see if she could remember anything other than those glimpses that were given to her last night. Nothing came, just another mental block. Frustrated, she headed for the shower. She knew for definite though, that Adrian hadn't been lying about the pair of them having been together. She just couldn't remember it.

She had to find someone to speak to about it all. Surely, she would have told someone or Adrian would have told someone. Even if that someone had been a Slytherin. Theo, she had to go and see Theo. 

\-------------

Adrian was so frustrated; he found little information in Malfoy's library. Draco hadn't been particularly welcoming either. Okay, he could appreciate that. He had called at five in the morning.

Adrian had quickly located the binding spell they used in one of the old tomes and found effects of sex magic and what could happen to both he and Hermione if they didn't consummate the bond soon. Their magic would weaken and continue to do so until it disappeared. The stupid book hadn't mentioned how long this process could take, but seeing as he had nearly splinched himself Apparating over there, he could only assume the worst.

Infuriatingly, he hadn't managed to find anything that sounded similar to Hermione's memory loss. Calling it time in the library, he headed straight to work and after a weird exchange with Weasley, he now found himself alone again. Weasley had gone weird after he had mentioned memory spells and rushed off to see someone, apparently. 

He wanted to check on Hermione, but wasn't sure how welcome he would be after last night. He decided he would wait for her to come to him, or at least to come to work. It was neutral territory and then he could at least see her with some fake reason. 

He didn't have to wait long, not half an hour after the Weasley left, did Hermione storm into the office. 

\----------

"Pucey!"

Hermione was pissed. Something was wrong with her magic. She hadn't even been able to manage simple spells that morning. She had tried to floo Theo, but he had quickly told her he couldn't take her call. She had heard a familiar voice in the background, but had struggled to place it. Not only was she annoyed at him she was now annoyed at Pucey as well. He was the only person she had seen before her magic begun to go haywire.

She watched him appear from his office. He looked like shit.

"What have you done to me?"

"What?"

"You heard me, what have you done? My magic isn't working."

"Neither is mine, look I found something out about our binding spell, unless we acknowledge it and consummate the awoken bond, our magic will fade out. We will be without our magic, Hermione."

"What? You're talking bollocks, Adrian. Who on Earth would make that kind of binding?"

"We did, Hermione. Albeit unintentionally to a point, neither of us meant to add sex magic to it, but it happened. Seeing as we sealed the binding straight away it didn't matter, but also we meant for us to last." 

"I won't be coerced into sleeping with you, Adrian. Especially if this is just a horrible ruse."

"You know it's not,” Adrian sighed. “I don't know how to make this better, or for you to believe me."

Hermione took pity on him. "Why do you look so tired, Adrian? What have you been doing?"

"After you collapsed last night, I went straight to Malfoy's to try and find something on your memory loss within his library. I had no luck other than finding the extra information about our binding."

"Oh, Adrian." She walked towards him and took him in her arms. He looked close to tears, as well as exhausted. 

As soon as their bodies touched, she felt alive. Could she give into him without passing out? Should she?

Without anymore thought, her lips found his and the next few minutes were filled with frenzied kissing. He lifted her up and she found herself sat on one of their shared desks. Quills and inks fell to the floor as Adrian cleared it with one sweep of him arm. Soon, she was pulling him towards her. She pulled him so that he knelt on the desk above her, her back now flush to the wood beneath.

Memories were flooding her mind, but she had decided to ignore them and focus on only Adrian, he was the present. She prayed that if she didn't focus on the memories she wouldn't blackout like she had previously. 

\-----------

Adrian was in a state of confusion, one moment she had been yelling at him, the next she was all over him. Did she finally believe him, or was the chance of losing her magic worth taking the risk of sleeping with him. Did he care either way? He wanted her, always had. He also didn't want to lose his magic, he couldn't help either of them if he did. He felt her tugging at his trousers, undoing them and before he could respond, her hand was wrapped around his cock and any further sane thought left him.  
\------------

"So let me get this straight, you fell out with Hermione during the war, and at the Battle of Hogwarts you cursed her? What on Earth were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, I was so caught up in my rage and anger that all I saw was red. I did it and then so much happened with Fred and then Remus and Tonks and all the funerals that I forgot about it. I know that sounds bad, but there was so much going on in our lives and then I found out she was with Ron and thought whatever I had done hadn't worked. Of course, then I left and it was only when I returned that I suddenly started to have this niggling feeling. I never knew about Pucey and it's only these last two to three days that things have slotted into place and this morning with Pucey going on about memory charms for Hermione that I realised what I had done."

"Oh, Charlie.” Theo shook his head. “You need to come clean. You need to fix this, reverse the curse."

"I know, I know."

"Look, let’s go now, you can explain and then we can hopefully between us figure out the counter curse."

Charlie moved off of the sofa he had been sat on and stood, pulling Theo up with him. “I'm sorry, you know, I hope this doesn't affect us in any way. I was young, stupid, naive and running off with a hurt that I don't think I could ever describe. 

Theo pulled him close. "Of course it doesn't affect us, what has happened in our pasts doesn't predict our future, Charlie. I'm in love with you, he caressed his lover’s face, but you need to know that Adrian and Hermione have had wasted years and this may change a few of your relationships with others not to mention this may affect your job."

"I know," Charlie whispered gripping Theo's hand.

"I'll still be here for you though, Weasley, always."

"I love you too, Theo."

The couple kissed and held each other for a moment before they broke apart and Apparated into something neither wished to witness.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian was lost, lost to this beauty of a woman; the woman who never left his thoughts or heart, even when she had left his life. Beneath him, she was writing and moaning at his every caress and touch. He was on fire, finally he was where he should be, mere centimeters away from being buried in her and finding his way back home.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" He whispered against her neck.

"I'm sure, Adrian, do it."

He didn't need asking twice, he pushed into her and he had to fight to control his urge to come right there and then. Her velvet walls tightened against him.

He watched in awe as her runes shone brightly, almost blinding him. They shimmered against her skin before settling and returning to their usual dark black, although now he could see they were outlined with a trim of gold. 

"Adrian," she whined beneath him.

"Sorry, my love." He began to move again and she started to respond and then he saw her eyes opening and she was looking at him in a strange way. He pulled back and it dawned on him that she was remembering. Tears sprung to his eyes as she looked at him lovingly.

"Oh, Adrian..." She breathed, pulling him back towards her and kissing him. He could taste the saltiness from both their tears on his lips. 

"I've missed you so much, baby," he whispered between kisses.

What had started out as passionate tryst was replaced with a loving interlude. They explored each other and found themselves together as a whole all over again.

Just as they began to find their completion, two pops interrupted them. 

"Oh, Sweet Merlin!" shouted a shocked voice.

Hermione's eyes flew open, she was so close, but the sight before her was more than enough to bring her away from the edge. 

"Theo?" She questioned.

"Let’s give you a minute to err… sort yourselves out. Shall we, Charlie?" Theo asked edging towards Charlie's office door. 

Charlie was still staring at Hermione. "Charlie!" Theo's voice interrupted his inner grumblings.

"Sorry, yes umm... of course." He stumbled after Theo and as soon as the door shut Hermione pushed Adrian away before running towards her lab without giving him another look.

Adrian left all alone, with his pants around his ankles.

"What the fuck?"

\--------------

Hermione was struggling, struggling to maintain all the memories that had just flooded back to her when she and Adrian made love. She remembered how they met, the first time they kissed, their bonding, everything. She even felt the runes remarking her skin, but now she could feel it was harder to remember those things all over again. As soon as Charlie and Theo interrupted, a black mist had started to descend over her mind again, clouding those memories and making them hard to find.

She fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face; she couldn't understand what was happening to her. 

The door to her lab burst open and in came all three men. 

"Hermione, we've found the fix." Adrian shouted filled with joy until he saw her, broken and crying on the floor. "Baby, don't cry we can fix it."

He watched her lift her face to the three of them and he knew what was going to happen before it did, she blacked out again, thankfully, he was there to catch her.

\----------

Theo helped Adrian to lay Hermione down on her potions table. It wasn't a comfortable bed, but it would suffice for now. 

"I'm ignoring the fact that inside I'm raging at you, Weasley. Right now all I want is for her to be all right. I need you to perform that counter curse now, so that we can save our magic before time runs out."

Charlie glanced at the man who only had eyes for the brunette on the table. "I am truly sorry that this happened. I will spend the rest of my time trying to make it up to you, to both of you."

"Quick, the counter, Weasley." Adrian insisted, angrily.

He watched the red head pull out his wand and his fists clenched together as he muttered a spell and weaved the wand over Hermione's lifeless body. He couldn't believe someone she classed as family could have cursed her to not be able to feel true love or maintain a relationship. It was such a cruel and spiteful thing to do. 

She began to move, her body was waking. 

"Leave,” Adrian ordered. He nodded his head at Theo, as he pulled Charlie away. “There isn't much time."

"Hermione? Baby?" He spoke softly, not wanting to spook her. He was not sure which Hermione he was going to find. 

Her eyes opened and she smiled softly at him. "Adrian."

"What do you remember, Hermione?" His need for her to understand was obvious. He could feel his magic draining from him as he spoke.

"Enough, Adrian, I remember enough. Now, make love to me and save us once again."

He didn't need asking twice.

Within seconds, they were joined and this time, there were no interruptions. Four words sent him over the edge into oblivion with her.

"I love you, Adrian."

They were together again and thats all that mattered.


	7. Epilogue

A year had passed since that glorious moment where they had reunited and whilst it had not been plain sailing for the Old Gryffindor and her Slytherin, it had been so much better than anything they experienced previously.

Their respective relationships with Charlie and Theo had been somewhat strained. Hermione could not come to terms with the fact that someone she had loved as a friend and classed as part of her family could have done something so hateful and hurtful to her.

Whilst Hermione was hurt, Adrian was angry. Angry at the chances and years he had lost with Hermione. 

It made working together extremely difficult and intense in places. It made Blaise unhappy and caused some tension between him and all three of his new employees.

Adrian wanted Charlie to be fired, but Blaise out of duty to his best friend, wouldn't have it. They were left with a tense working atmosphere for the first couple of months. With Hermione and Adrian relaxing into their relationship once again and if possible falling further into love than they already had been. Their feelings towards Charlie had softened and no one could fail to see how bad Charlie had been suffering up until that point. The usually well-built red head had lost weight, wasn't sleeping and had become gaunt. Theo had been distressed, but had known that this was something that only time could heal, he was immensely relieved when things had begun to pick up.

He currently sat astride his partner massaging his back. "So tough day?" 

"Like you wouldn't believe. We are just about ready to launch the new ready for market potion that we have been working on. I'd tell you about it, but Blaise would have my balls and I don't think anyone would enjoy that!"

"Not even you, Weasley?" Theo leaned into him whispering in his ear, his hands pushing into the redheads back, kneading his tightened muscles.

"No,” Charlie groaned. “There’s only one person I’m interested in playing with my balls.

Theo smirked. "Good!"

He moved off his lover and lay beside him. "I'm glad things worked out in the end, I wasn't sure what was going to happen a year ago!"

"Me either. I certainly didn't think that we would be attending a Granger and Pucey wedding after my meddling came to light.

Theo placed his hand over Charlie's. "Strange things can happen during times of grieving and now everyone has moved on, we can celebrate what should’ve happened a long time ago."

Charlie moved in and kissed Theo softly. "I know, and I don't want to wait, Theo."

"Theo pulled away confused. "Wait for what?"

"Marry me, Theodore Nott?"

\-----------

Hermione was full of nerves; it was the night before her official wedding. She laughed when she thought of it like that. She and Adrian had bonded for life many years ago, but it felt only right that they celebrate it Muggle style as well. It was her heritage after all. She had made him abide by all the rules. They hadn't had sex for the last month, something that killed them both, and she made sure they were not together the night before their nuptials.

Adrian and all their friends scoffed at her, but she had been adamant that she wanted at least some traditions kept for her wedding.

She had managed to sneak away for ten minutes from Ginny and Luna, her bridesmaids for the big day. She needed some air.

She now stood outside in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. It was funny how things worked out, she became good friends with both Astoria and Draco over the last year. They had kindly offered their Manor and the grounds to be used to host their wedding. Their own home was being renovated into a large family estate, which they bought together. Whilst the work was being carried out, they had been living in Hermione's flat, which was cramped for two people let alone more.

So that’s how she came to wandering around Malfoy Manor, and that’s where her husband to be found her.

"Hello, Miss Granger. What a pleasant surprise to see you here."

She jumped as his voice floated behind her.

"Adrian? Where are you?" She turned to look for him and found him leaning against the Manor ‘s garden wall.

He smirked at her. "So much for not seeing you before the wedding, my love!"

"Well..." she spluttered.

He moved quickly, kissing her before she could protest. He maneuvered her so her back was against the wall.

Soon, she was kissing him back and she knew she was lost to him. Who was she kidding when she thought she could last without having him for a month.

Pulling back for air she gasped, "We're going to fail at the last hurdle?"

He smirked. He unzipped his trousers and removed his hardened cock from his pants. "And here was me thinking you couldn't fail at anything.” He pulled her skirt up, groaning as her small hands found his cock.

"For you, I would fail anything,” she laughed.

"You and I, babe, could never fail," he whispered in her ear as he pushed himself into her.

"Yes," she cried out. He pushed into her again.

He felt her legs wrap around him and he steadied himself and her against the wall. She felt like silk to him and he didn't think he could ever be bored of his little Gryffindor.

"This is the last time I'll fuck you as a Granger."

"Well I hope that you'll fuck Mrs. Pucey against the wall just as good as this in future,” she told him, breathlessly. Her back scraped against the wall, as he pushed deeper into her.

"I think Mrs. Pucey will deserve only the best beds a man can buy."

"Now where’s the fun in that, Adrian."She moaned at a particularly hard thrust.

His hand came down to massage her clit, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

"Baby, we will always have fun. Oh God, I'm going to come, baby."

The feeling of him pulsing inside of her and his quickened finger at her core sent her chasing him over the edge.

He lowered her feet gently back to the ground. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

She gave him a chaste kiss before correcting her clothes. "And I love you, Adrian Pucey, but don't you know tomorrow I'm getting married and you should know the Groom shouldn't see the Bride before the big day."

"It shall be our secret my soon to be wife." With a swift kiss to her hand, he disappeared into the night and Hermione seemed to float on air back to the Manor.

Sometimes happiness was worth waiting for.

\-------------

Nine Months Later...

Charlie Weasley was just about to say ‘I do’ to the minister who was marrying himself and Theo, when suddenly, a commotion amongst the wedding guests drew everyone’s attention. Charlie, worried that someone was making a fuss, turned round to see Adrian, Ginny, and Harry stand up and ask people, by the looks of it, to clear the row.

He turned to look at Theo, who looked just as confused as he did. Why were Adrian and his sister, of all people, ruining their wedding?

Suddenly, all became clear, Adrian moved quickly back down the now empty row of chairs and helped a rather rounded Hermione to her feet.

From his side, Blaise's voice came to his ear.

Hermione's water just broke, she needs to get to the hospital.

Without stopping to look at each other all three men ran back down the aisle to their friends’ side.

"I'm so sorry!” Hermione cried, breathlessly. Her face grimaced in pain. They weren't supposed to arrive yet."

"It's okay, don't worry. Just go and give birth to those terrible twins of yours,” Charlie laughed, hugging her."

Theo shook Adrian's hand and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Good luck to both of you!"

"To you too, Adrian laughed, go get married!"

And so it was on August 24th, Theodore Nott and Charlie Weasley were married in one of the first gay wizard marriages of their time and in St. Mungo's, two healthy babies were born. Thomas Remus Pucey and Sophia Charlotte Pucey entered the world and everyone had their happy ending.


End file.
